Problem: $\Delta ABC$ is isosceles with $AC = BC$. If $m\angle C = 40^{\circ}$, what is the number of degrees in $m\angle CBD$? [asy] pair A,B,C,D,E;
C = dir(65); B = C + dir(-65); D = (1.5,0); E = (2,0);
draw(B--C--A--E); dot(D);
label("$A$",A,S); label("$B$",B,S); label("$D$",D,S); label("$C$",C,N);
[/asy]
Explanation: Let $x$ be the number of degrees in $\angle ABC$. Since $\triangle ABC$ is isosceles with $AC=BC$, we have $\angle BAC=\angle ABC$.

So, the three interior angles of $\triangle ABC$ measure $x^\circ$, $x^\circ$, and $40^\circ$. The sum of the angles in a triangle is $180^\circ$, so we have $$x+x+40 = 180,$$which we can solve to obtain $x=70$. Finally, $\angle CBD$ is supplementary to angle $\angle ABC$, so \begin{align*}
m\angle CBD &= 180^\circ - m\angle ABC \\
&= 180^\circ - 70^\circ \\
&= \boxed{110}^\circ.
\end{align*}